


Illustration for  A Step Into the Unknown

by Bethann



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an illustration I added for the story A Step Into the Unknown (part 13 of the series Legendary Friendship)   which you can find here:    http://archiveofourown.org/works/840851/chapters/1602845</p><p>This story takes place on Tol Eressea just after the two of them sailed West.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for  A Step Into the Unknown

 


End file.
